


Backstories

by seeking_melody



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeking_melody/pseuds/seeking_melody
Summary: Let's go back and delve into the possible backstories of our favourite characters.





	Backstories

A gentle smile graces the older woman's face as she tucks her young son in. 

"Good night, Lance. Sweet dreams."

An older version of Lance, now in his late teens with a face mask on, wakes up on his bed in the Altean castle.

"Man, if I could have such a vivid dream of Earth, it would have been nice to see some of my lady fans." He mumbles to himself. At least he wouldn't feel so empty on the inside if that was the case.

* * *

 "I'm surprised you slept for so long. You should pick up better habits." Keith frowns, the training robot in pieces before him as he wields his sword with the air of a dignified samurai.

"Not if it means cutting my beauty sleep. One does not simply wake up and look as gorgeous as this." Lance gestures to his chest and down to his knees.

"Pft. I can tell you it's not working. That time's better spent on training." Keith's sword changes back into a bayard. 

"Hey! It is so working!" Lance insists indignantly. "I bet if you bothered with a beauty routine, you wouldn't look so bad all the time. Look at those blood shot eyes, those dark circles, and those saggy cheeks. Just a month with Lance's incredible, re-invigorating spa treatment and you'd look, maybe, 50% as good as I do. Maybe 55%." Lance looks at Keith through the frame he forms with his hands.

"Are you going to train with me or not? You don't have all day to decide." Keith crosses his arm and frowns.

"I know. I know." Lance changes his bayard into his trusty long distance weapon, the energy rifle. "Let's get started." Lance smirks at Keith, who reflects it right back at him.

 "Teamwork training - level fifty!" Keith yells.

"Commencing teamwork training - level fifty." The robotic voice replies back.

"Level fifty? Sounds like a nice warm up." Lance rolls his shoulders as he joins Keith, back to back.


End file.
